


The Man Out of Time and Quake

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dousy Week 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: My entries for Dousy Week 2020!I don't own these characters, Marvel's Agents of SHIELD does.Prompts:Astro AmbassadorsAlternate UniverseHomeWarmthNamesStars
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 47





	1. E.T. Stands for Extraterrestrial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa watch E.T.

Daniel sat in front of the TV, staring at the remote in his hand. This wasn't the first time he'd watched a movie, no, Daisy had taken care of that long ago. But this was the first time he'd used the remote. It was really, really sad. They were supposed to watch "E.T." and the TV was on. But now what? Someone snickered quietly. Daniel's head snapped up as Daisy came around the bend. 

"I'm so glad my predicament amuses you." he said seriously, before grinning and gesturing her over. "Help?"

She nodded, sinking into the spot next to him and nabbing the remote. She pointed it at the screen and it lit up, the familiar Netflix logo flashing on the TV. Daisy navigated through the app, finally settling on "E.T." She smirked at Daniel, already enjoying this. 

"Ready?"

"Ready."

***

He was not ready.


	2. Tally Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where you get a red tally mark when you fall in love, it turns black if it's requited, and scars when your partner dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: alternate universe
> 
> Set in 7x09

In a world where you get a tally mark when you fall in love, Daisy had a total of: one tally mark. Which really shows how her love life is going, especially since her one tally mark was also scarred.

Then again, her friend Simmons only had two tally marks, but she and Fitz were destined to be together, and Will was an outlier. Will's tally mark was scarred.

Fitz himself had two tally marks, because apparently an android manipulating him counted as love.

May also had two tally marks, for Coulson and Andrew. Both were scarred.

Coulson had three tally marks, two scarred. Daisy knew that they stood for Audrey Nathans, Rosalind, and May. She wondered about whether or not his LMD would get a tally mark if he fell in love again.

Mack and Yoyo fared better in the tally mark department. Mack had two tally marks, none scarred, and Yoyo had one.

Come to think of it, Daisy's love life wasn't so bad. 

After Lincoln died, Daisy did whatever she could to forget her tally mark. She covered it up, quaked till her bones broke and drowned in the pain, drank so much she forgot her own name, but it never worked. Eventually, she just stuck with long sleeves. A couple hundred more near-death experiences also helped you forget about your failed love life. A few more, and she almost completely forgot about her tally marks. Almost. 

***

When Daisy woke up for the 88th time in the time loop, she had one scarred tally mark and one black mark. She didn't notice until after she lifted the walkie-talkie up to her ear. Who could've thought that one tiny black line could scare Daisy so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: around 280


	3. We're Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousa gets Daisy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: home

"My bones are cracking," Malick had said, and the barn fell apart. Sousa shuffled forward, carrying an unconscious Daisy in his arms. He wasn't sure whether Malick was still alive, and to be honest, he didn't care. All he cared about was Daisy. He didn't know how he was going to get back to the Zephyr, all he knew was that he needed to get her somewhere safe. 

He limped outside, the pain in his leg growing by the second. The barn was situated in the middle of nowhere, a single car parked near the door. He could hotwire the car, easy, but then what? Sousa shifted Daisy's position, alarmed at how pale she had gotten. He started forward, but soon his ears picked up the roar of the plane coming closer. 

He turned around as the Zephyr un-cloaked and appeared. It landed, the ramp opening. Sousa rushed forward, holding Daisy outward. Simmons and Deke rushed out (he would apologize to them a thousand times over, _just get Daisy help_ ) and scooped her out of his arms. She hadn't stirred once. 

_We're home now, Agent Johnson. I told you we're going home._


	4. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sousa was on the Zephyr when Daisy made her sacrifice play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: warmth

The last thing Daisy remembered before being blasted into the great void of space was Malick's beady little eyes widening in realization as she released the biggest quake she's ever done and he was forced back. Not a bad way to go, killing the person who tortured her and blowing up an entire ship in space. Seven years ago, she never would've predicted this. The chill of space wrapped around her body, like a comfortable blanket if the blanket was a thousand freezing needles piercing her skin, and Daisy Johnson died.

And promptly woke up. 

***

Sousa paced on the Quinjet, anxious for Daisy to finish her job. He knew the risks, and he knew that she might not come back. Still, what did pessimism ever bring to the table? The Quinjet suddenly opened up and plucked Daisy out of space. Coulson and Mack laid her on the ground, _she looks so pale_ \- 

Sousa and May rushed over as Kora hovered her hand next to Daisy's head. Her hand glowed as color slowly seeped into her face. Sousa held his breath, not daring to hope, and Daisy opened her eyes.

***

Daisy had felt warmth before. She had memories of snuggling under blankets, warming herself near a fire, the searing heat of an explosion, even. 

This was a new feeling. It was molten lava flowing through her veins. It was heat, everywhere and anywhere. It was a blazing inferno surrounding her and inside her from head to toe. She felt uncharacteristically twitchy; Simmons had told her a long time ago that if your heart slows down enough your brain sends electric shocks to make sure you're still alive. Maybe that's what this was. 

Daisy looked up, Kora leaning over her. She had joined the light side. She was glad, having a sister would be nice. 

"This is what we were fighting for," Coulson said, not once taking his eyes off of Daisy. 

She smiled weakly, glancing around until she locked eyes with Sousa. "Family."


	5. Daisy's 5 Names + Daniel's 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has a lot of names. Sousa learns about all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: names
> 
> it's been awhile since i've watched s5, so this might not be entirely accurate

"Hey, Daisy, what's this?" Daniel called, waving the tablet in his hands. He had been reading through SHIELD's reports on Jiaying on this handy device from the future, and there were pictures of Daisy listed as "Skye." Just Skye, no last name. She also had bangs, which was cute. Daisy walked over and peeked at the tablet, blushing when she realized what he was looking at. 

"That's me 5 years ago," she told him. "I changed my hairstyle practically every year, I don't know why." 

Sousa scrolled through the pages, skimming through the intel. "You're listed under this as 'Skye,' though."

Daisy made a grab for the tablet, but Sousa held it just out of reach. "Come on, you can do better than that," he chided. She pouted adorably. He just raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, fine," Daisy relented. "I used to be known as Skye. Happy now?" 

"Well, what's the story?" She pursed her lips. "I'll tell you more about Whitney Frost." (They had started a tradition; a story for a story. Sousa told her about Bastogne, so she told him about the time she got high on another planet. It made for a fun competition; who could find the sadder story, who could find the crazier one.) 

Daisy perked up. "Deal. I named myself Skye after I aged out of the orphanage. It was much better than Mary Sue Poots."

"Mary Sue Poots?"

"It's a short story. The orphanage gave me that name. But anyway I changed to Daisy after I found my parents, who told me my real name. It was sort of my way of accepting who I am, powers and all."

"Wow. And what about Quake?" Daisy rolled her eyes while Sousa teased her for the 174th time. "I told you, the press gave me that name." 

Sousa chuckled. "Got any more names, Daisy Skye Johnson Quake?" 

"Hardy har har. But...yeah." He raised his eyebrows. "If I tell you, you need to tell Jemma more about Peggy Carter."

"Deal."

"Ok, so I had one more name, 'Destroyer of Worlds.'"

"...Wow."

"And I got that when I traveled to the future - I told you about that, right? When we met Deke? Anyway, I had supposedly quaked the world apart. SUPPOSEDLY. We were thrown into the future, I met Deke, and he called me the Destroyer of Worlds. Turns out I didn't destroy the world, Gravitron did. And Gravitron used to be a U.S. brigadier who was turned crazy by a substance called Gravitonium." 

Sousa just stared at her. She cocked an eyebrow.

"You did ask, Danny-boy."


	6. Look How the Stars Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousa and Daisy stargaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i hate writing kissing scenes so sorry in advance

The two moons of Awkgay shone against a sky filled with a thousand colors, like someone had taken a paintbrush and added colors where they saw fit. Dark blues and purples swirled around each other as green and yellow danced in a corner, shades of red hovered in random areas as wisps of orange scattered across the sky. The stars twinkled and blinked, getting ready to put on a show. Yes, God - or some other higher being - had worked hard to make this scene. Daisy stood just outside Zephyr 3, sighing contentedly. This was the life; traveling to far-off planets with your sister and boyfriend, getting to see things no one else had seen before. 

She was startled out of her stupor when Daniel came towards her with a blanket and some food. "Hey," she smiled, standing up. "Ready for the meteors?" He chuckled, giving her a quick kiss before laying down the blanket and smoothing it out. 

"I'm sure it's going to be awesome," he said, sitting down and pulling Daisy with him. She laughed, a clear, strong sound ringing in their ears. Daisy laughing used to be a rare occurrence, but more and more time with Daniel soon changed that. She was glad.

Daniel wrapped an arm around Daisy and she rested her head against his shoulder. A perfect, cliche moment that was _definitely_ helped by the trails of light that started streaking across the sky. Daisy grinned as she realized what would make this moment even better. She stood up, tugging Daniel along with her. He looked up, confused but smiling still, as he was pulled to his feet. 

Daisy leaned up, capturing Daniel's lips in a kiss. Talk about cliche, the two kissing while in the background stars are falling and fizzling out. One falling star landed near them, in fact! 

Daisy broke apart, staring at the steaming rock. She and Sousa looked at each other.

"We should probably..."

"Yeah."

He scooped up the food and Daisy grabbed the blanket, all while meteorites fell in quick succession. The two ran back to Zephyr 3, laughing and dodging the dangerous rocks like the lovesick fools they were. 

Yes, this was the life Daisy had. It was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and i hope you have a good day!
> 
> validation is appreciated


End file.
